snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Tales/Pages
- Ch 1= 041220_grim.jpg|Down Below 041221_grim.jpg|Necropollins 050106_grim.jpg|Company 050107_grim.jpg|Violator 050912_grim.jpg|Spawn 050918_grim.jpg|Mine 050919_grim.jpg|Grim Family 051002_grim.jpg|Holidays 051006_grim.jpg|Halloween Town 051009_grim.jpg|Pumpkin King 051023_grim.jpg|Uncle Jack 051030_grim.jpg|Wall Flower 051113_grim.jpg|Bust a Move 051119_grim.jpg|Oops 051127_grim.jpg|Fetch 051203_grim.jpg|Trick or Treat 051217_grim.jpg|New Friends? 051225_grim.jpg|Story Time 060101_grim.jpg|Billy and Mandy 060108_grim.jpg|Life Story 060115_grim.jpg|Time is Short 060122_grim.jpg|Ice Cream 060205_grim.jpg|Show Me 060212_grim.jpg|Drastic Actions - Ch 2= 060219_grim.jpg|Immortal 060226_grim.jpg|New Look 060305_grim.jpg|Billy 060319_grim.jpg|Coop? 060402_grim.jpg|Marry Me? 060409_grim.jpg|Proposal 060423_grim.jpg|Plans 060430_grim.jpg|Death's Back 060507_grim.jpg|5 seconds 060514_grim.jpg|Photo Album 060521_grim.jpg|Uncle Nergal 060530_grim.jpg|Demon Warrior 060604_grim.jpg|The Sister 060618_grim.jpg|Talent 060702_grim.jpg|The Uncle 060716_grim.jpg|The Raven 060723_grim.jpg|Alone 060730_grim.jpg|Secrets 060820_grim.jpg|Brother 060916_grim.jpg|Let me Go! 060924_grim.jpg|Powers? - Ch 3= 061008_grim.jpg|Sister Protection 061022_grim.jpg|More Killin 061105_grim.jpg|Engarde 061119_grim.jpg|Now I'm MAD 061203_grim.jpg|Fire! 061217_grim.jpg|Mercy 061223_grim.jpg|Broken Heart 061224_grim.jpg|Final Attack 061231_grim.jpg|Pumpkinator 070107_grim.jpg|The Horror 070113_grim.jpg|An Offering 070114_grim.jpg|Who Are You? 070117_grim.jpg|Explanation 070121_grim.jpg|Memories 070124_grim.jpg|Do What? 070128_grim.jpg|Reaped 070131_grim.jpg|Visitor 070204_grim.jpg|Hands Off 070207_grim.jpg|No Match 070213_grim.jpg|Goodbye 070218_grim.jpg|Revenge - Ch 4= 070912_grim.jpg|I'm Free 070918_grim.jpg|Ultimate Enemy 070925_grim.jpg|Abomination 071007_grim.jpg|Trick or Treat 071010_grim.jpg|Here It Comes 071023_grim.jpg|Bring it On 071027_grim.jpg|Boneheads 071110_grim.jpg|Beast of Destruction 071121_grim.jpg|Chomp 071130_grim.jpg|Daddy's Home 071215_grim.jpg|Save Junior 071223_grim.jpg|Belly of Da Beast 080110_grim.jpg|Piece of Me 080123_grim.jpg|Family Business 080214_grim.jpg|Souls 080225_grim.jpg|Awakening 080302_grim.jpg|Where Are They? 080309_grim.jpg|Ghostly Wail 080317_grim.jpg|Own Medicine 080327_grim.jpg|Daddy Junior 080331_grim.jpg|Somewhere - Ch 5= 080417_grim.jpg|Leave a Mark 080423_grim.jpg|Under Control 080430_grim.jpg|Pulling the Strings 080513_grim.jpg|Three Days Ago 080519_grim.jpg|What's Happening to Me? 080530_grim.jpg|You 080607_grim.jpg|Taken 080613_grim.jpg|Save Minnie 080623_grim.jpg|I Scream 080701_grim.jpg|Appearance 080708_grim.jpg|Jeff 080715_grim.jpg|Another Ruler 080724_grim.jpg|Minnie? 080727_grim.jpg|Betrayed 080806_grim.jpg|Him 080814_grim.jpg|Father's Love 080829_grim.jpg|Greatest Warriors 080903_grim.jpg|STFU 080907_grim.jpg|Seven Sins 080910_grim.jpg|Mother's Charm 080914_grim.jpg|Frustration - Ch 6= 080923_grim.jpg|Girl From The Well 081008_grim.jpg|Sugar 081018_grim.jpg|Minnie needs therapy 081028_grim.jpg|Minnie's soul is mine 081101_grim.jpg|Heads Up 081111_grim.jpg|"Phwoooot!" 081121_grim.jpg|All's fair with betrayal 081130_grim.jpg|Et tu Mimi? 081206_grim.jpg|Escape 081210_grim.jpg|Mimi and me 081215_grim.jpg|Best friends forevah 081225_grim.jpg|Clockwork doesn't wear pants 090104_grim.jpg|Good girls go to heaven 090109_grim.jpg|Welcome back 090122_grim.jpg|Deadly reunion 090205_grim.jpg|Haaaaaaaaaaallelujah 090213_grim.jpg|Minnie and the beast 090305_grim.jpg|Souls are yummy 090310_grim.jpg|Naughty tentacles 090331_grim.jpg|What you say? 090410_grim.jpg|Imma chargin mah lazer 090423_grim.jpg|Kamehame in your face 090428_grim.jpg|Just a flesh wound 090501_grim.jpg|I have you 090504_grim.jpg|Parole 090518_grim.jpg|Father 090528_grim.jpg|Epilogue 090603_grim.jpg|Rebirth 090606_grim.jpg|Conversation 090611_grim.jpg|Siblings - What About Mimi= 110222_grim.jpg|GT: WHAM 110308_grim.jpg|Castle Crasher 110406_grim.jpg|Making Headway 110408_grim.jpg|The Claw That Feeds You 110412_grim.jpg|Bedchamber of Secrets 110416_grim.jpg|Pale Rider 110424_grim.jpg|Vault Vanguards 110506_grim.jpg|Axe No Questions 110514_grim.jpg|Sharp Reflexes 110518_grim.jpg|Skull-Crushing Finale 110522_grim.jpg|Get Over Here 110527_grim.jpg|Sis is Pissed 110529_grim.jpg|Minnie Skirts, Mimi Hurts 110604_grim.jpg|Ironing out the Kinks 110613_grim.jpg|The Hammerdown Protocol 110622_grim.jpg|Much Ado About Mandy 110626_grim.jpg|Mimi and the Many Mouths 110711_grim.jpg|Taming the Hellhound 110724_grim.jpg|Who Needs Pockets? 110729_grim.jpg|No Vault of Her Own 110806_grim.jpg|Partially Hydrogenated 110809_grim.jpg|Frickin' Laserbeams 110813_grim.jpg|Prose Before Hose 110816_grim.jpg|Mimi plays chicken 110826_grim.jpg|Eggcellence of Execution 110902_grim.jpg|Scythe to Meet You 110906_grim.jpg|The Paramount Parchment 110911_grim.jpg|The Belated Bonehead 110914_grim.jpg|Gotta Hand It To Ya 110918_grim.jpg|Fascinating Phalanges 110928_grim.jpg|The Recountal 111004_grim.jpg|City of Heroes 111009_grim.jpg|Older and Wiser 111021_grim.jpg|The Last Gasp 111028_grim.jpg|Spectral Exterminator 111102_grim.jpg|Enter the Empath 111109_grim.jpg|O Ye Bats and Blackbirds 111117_grim.jpg|Flightless 111126_grim.jpg|The Golem's Greeting 111212_grim.jpg|Momma's Gonna Help You Out 111216_grim.jpg|The Right Tool 111229_grim.jpg|Mother Cometh 111231_grim.jpg|Mother Arrives 120107_grim.jpg|Doing the Best Possible 120119_grim.jpg|Going "Zintho" Action 120125_grim.jpg|Boom 120203_grim.jpg|Big Daddy 120206 grim.jpg|Not Up to Snuff 120209_grim.jpg|Breaking, Down and Through 120215_grim.jpg|Fridge Logic 120222_grim.jpg|Politely Fridgid 120226_grim.jpg|The Deeper Inner Evil 120304_grim.jpg|Defiant A Bit Of Motherly Love.jpg|A Bit Of Motherly Love 120318_grim.jpg|The Right Might 120325_grim.jpg|Junior's Rescue Shelter 120405_grim.jpg|Re-Collecting 120422_grim.jpg|Keep Out of Reach of Minnie 120426_grim.jpg|Grim and Evil 120506_grim.jpg|At Odds With Oneself 120518_grim.jpg|The Mitigator 120526_grim.jpg|Territorial 120613_grim.jpg|Eventualities 120622_grim.jpg|Junior's Vow 120631_grim.jpg|Don't let the bed bug bite - Ch 8= 130401_grim.jpg|Next 130403_grim.jpg|Tourists Guide to the Underworld 130409_grim.jpg|Capitalism at its finest 130416_grim.jpg|Chi 130426_grim.jpg|Memoirs of a demon general 130505_grim.jpg|I Killed an Ewok to look this good 130511_grim.jpg|Wanna go? Let's go! 130516_grim.jpg|Enter the Great Aku 130519_grim.jpg|Words from big daddy... wait...wut? 130526_grim.jpg|In unholy matrimony 130530_grim.jpg|Bet you have this ringtone 130607_grim.jpg|Relax, it's just bromance 130616_grim.jpg|Woman's intuition...righhhhhht... 130701_grim.jpg|When in doubt go to war Feeding precautions.jpg|Feeding precautions 130708_grim.jpg|Shadows of the heart's eye... 130714_grim.jpg|Dream walking home 130720_grim.jpg|Talk the talk now walk the walk A Foreshadowing of despair.jpg|A Foreshadowing of despair 130803_grim.jpg|It's a good day to die 130809_grim.jpg|I believe I can fly The Weight of Lineage.jpg|The Weight of Lineage 130824_grim.jpg|It pains to be a hero 130831_grim.jpg|Fist bumps and door slams 130906_grim.jpg|War machine 130910_grim.jpg|Cannonball Express 130914_grim.jpg|stalker and subscriber 130927_grim.jpg|Snapped Hotspot.jpg|Hotspot Don't eat the fruit.jpg|Don't eat the fruit 131018_grim.jpg|Memoirs of an evil overlord chi_grim.jpg|Chi's a weeaboo Sliced three ways to Sunday.jpg|Sliced three ways to Sunday 131120 grim.jpg|Definitely should have taken the cannon 131129_grim.jpg|Let it all out 131208_grim.jpg|a little tight? 131215_grim.jpg|Daughter of Death - Ch 9= 140101_grim.jpg|Chapter 9 begins 140110_grim.jpg|Idol Hunter 140201_grim.jpg|Time to mix it up 140214_grim.jpg|Shocking development 140302_grim.jpg|One does not simply walk into Castle Grim 140315_grim.jpg|Poor fly Comin at you with my Sunday best..jpg|Comin at you with my Sunday best. 140410_grim.jpg|Meeting most foul 140428_grim.jpg|Stoned Death 140505_grim.jpg|b!%@#'s b!%@# 140525_grim.jpg|Now we can hurt them puppies 140614_grim.jpg|Close Cut Call 140626_grim.jpg|Hoes before Bros 140710_grim.jpg|Not a splash of doubt 140801_grim.jpg|All limited edition 140829_grim.jpg|Of blood and muffins 140908_grim.jpg|Drama Princess 140921_grim.jpg|Mouthful of Information 141010_grim.jpg|Half time is bath time 141105_grim.jpg|Free Mimi 141108_grim.jpg|Trouble thy name is M Grimimage.jpg|mom's a psyco 141205_grim.jpg|mom's a cosplayer Like Mother Like Daughter.jpg|Like Mother Like Daughter 150110_grim.jpg|Memoirs of a demon tentacle 150121_grim.jpg|THIS! IS! BATHTIME! 150129_grim.jpg|Playing with yourself 150206_grim.jpg|Daughter's flight mother's fright 150220_grim.jpg|Cthulu Express 150317_grim.jpg|While mommy's away, you guys are f@#%ed Now Drop Grim Tales.jpg|Now Drop GT op op op op.jpg|Op, op, op, op 33.jpg|MLM GT Hi Ho Sparrow Away.jpg|Hi Ho Sparrow Away 351.jpg|The play continues - Ch 10= 1.jpg|Chapter 10 Begins GT-353.jpg|Over the Horizon 345.jpg|Etiam deos morietur 13576308310.jpg|An open invitation GT A Pain if something happened.jpg|A Pain if something happened fblack.jpg|The Future is Black 7.jpg|In death we trust 8.jpg|From the shadows 9.jpg|Arrown’t you glad i didn’t say banana? 10.jpg|Ab-solute defense GT-362.jpg|Scythe beats scissors/saw every time. GT They Dont Call Me Pain For Nothin.jpg|They don’t call me Pain for nothin GT Borderline Destructive.jpg|Borderline destructive GT-365.jpg|Dark One’s back 15-copy.jpg|Got that grinning green GT-366.jpg|Ghost to Coast 17_text.jpg|So hungry I’m starting to see things 18_text.jpg|A slight pause before gluttony 19_text.jpg|K & R to Mars or bust 20_text.jpg|Tepid disagreements 21_text.jpg|Fear the Walking Warden GT Why Bounty Hunters Hate The Holidays.jpg|Why bounty hunters hate the holidays 23_text.jpg|Oasis in a desert of problems GT Great Old City.jpg|Great Old city 25_text.jpg|Ye Old City of HeyLr GT Breaking the Tension.jpg|Breaking the tension 27_text.jpg|Quote the Reaper if you will GT A Toast To Horror's Past.jpg|A Toast to Horror's Past GT Grim's Tale.jpg|Grim's Tale GT Dhe one and only Grim.jpg|Dhe One and Only Grim GT Barred From Death.jpg|Barred from Death (Reaper love).jpg|Bone GT Bane of Death.jpg|Bane of Death GT Bones Down The Trail.jpg|Bones down the trail 35_text.jpg|Step into my office 36_text.jpg|Tanks and Roses 37_text.jpg|Bonding down and matching frowns 38_text.jpg|ALL BETS TO THE ONE EYED KING/QUEEN 39_final.jpg|NO GOOD SPIDER GOES UNPUNISHED 40_final.jpg|TABLE FLIPS AND BOMB TRIPS 41_text.jpg|INCOMING 42-copy.jpg|MINNIE SMASH 43-copy.jpg|LAST OUNCE OF RESTRAINT 44-copy.jpg|BITCH BATTLE 45_final.jpg|HELLO NURSE 46-copy.jpg|THRONE BONE, BONE OF THRONE, IRON BONE, ETC ETC 47-copy.jpg|END OF CHAPTER 10 - Ch 11= 1_text.jpg|Chapter 11 Begins 2_text.jpg|Royalty denying order 3_text.jpg|The phantom of rules past 4_text.jpg|Ready to tumble and rumble 5_text.jpg|Fear the coming rumble The Phantom menace.png|The Phantom menace A Dead King's Boon.png|A Dead King's Boon Nerf.jpg|Nerf 9_text.jpg|No pain, no gain 10_text.png|Pie time she left the bar 11_text.png|Cash or charge 12_final.png|Prepare for trouble! Make it oh f@#k off... 13_text.png|Don't mess with Captain Sparrow 14_text.png|Soul putter 15_text.png|The two cents of reapers past 16_text.png|Pink Reaper is a........ 17_text.png|Grappler combo 18_text.png|Lowly bug to hardened stud 19-copy.png|Fight and flight 180713_grim.png|Engarde Once More 180728_grim.png|Assigned Male 180813_grim.png|Dodge Attack Block Repeat 180828_grim.png|A Silent Yet Deadly Plot 180907_grim.png|Fabulous Fatal Female Fights Faun-haired Frizzy Fringed Faux 180922_grim.png|Finish Her 180926_grim.png|Reapality 181118_grim.png|Headband Club Disbanded 181130_grim.png|The Art of Backstabbing 29.png|A Spikey Predicament 30 text.png|As the Dead Tides roll - Further Orientation= - Mimi File: Birthday= 120706_grim.jpg|GTFO 120710_grim.jpg|Bread for Battle 120721_grim.jpg|Real Estate Crash 120801_grim.jpg|Housekeeping Futher Orientation Page 5.jpg|Sign Language 120815_grim.jpg|Underworld Welcomes Cautious Motorists 120830_grim.jpg|The First Harper Concordat 120904_grim.jpg|Argument with the Vampire 120913_grim.jpg|A Dozen Lifeless Years 120920_grim.jpg|Pedobear likes this 120926_grim.jpg|Watchin' the Game, Havin' a Soul 121002_grim.jpg|A picture says a thousand tears 121010_grim.jpg|Fatherly advice from the Deathless one 121018_grim.jpg|Burning gaze vs Tongue 121021_grim.jpg|Epic Battles of History! 121102_grim.jpg|Of Victories and Muffins 121107_grim.jpg|For the love of Muffin 121118_grim.jpg|Party like a Rock Monster 121128_grim.jpg|Do you remember the bunny? 121202_grim.jpg|Angel 121216_grim.jpg|She watches the Watchmen 121224_grim.jpg|Poor sweet innocent thing 121231_grim.jpg|Whispers of the things to come... 130107_grim.jpg|Party of 3 130112_grim.jpg|Tough Bunny Love 130124_grim.jpg|World War Pastries 130129_grim.jpg|Everything but the eggsalad 130208_grim.jpg|No bubbles in the tub 130214_grim.jpg|Stop touching me 130221_grim.jpg|I want a chakra gem for my birthday 130301_grim.jpg|Devil May Cry 130309_grim.jpg|Burning Mimi Softly 130311_grim.jpg|Like a Boss 130322_grim.jpg|Hell 130324_grim.jpg|End to a long birthday - Skulker File: Contingent= 1 text.png|GTFO – Man on a mission 2.png|Take a look 3 text.png|Preceded Reputation 4 text.png|Dine N Dash 5 text.png|Common Sight 6 text b.png|Order Up 7 text.png|Trophy 8 text.png|Just So You Know 9 text.png|Come Here! 10 text final.png|Take Aim }} }} - Afterbirth= 1 Alogue (1).jpg 1 Alogue (2).jpg 1 Alogue (3).jpg 1-GrimTales After Brirth.jpg 2 Grimtales after Birth.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_1_by_jasibe100-d4gl490.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_4_by_jasibe100-d4gl4ur.jpg grim_tales__a_b_hoja_5_by_jasibe100-d4gl5ih.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_6_by_jasibe100-d4gl5tu.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_7_by_jasibe100-d4gl688.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_8_by_jasibe100-d4gl704.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_9_by_jasibe100-d4gl7c4.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_10_by_jasibe100-d4gl8jt.jpg grim_tales_a_b_hoja_11_by_jasibe100-d4gl8ur.jpg Grim tales hoja 38.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_13_by_jasibe100-d4i37l5.jpg grim_tales_after_birth_hoja_14_by_jasibe100-d4i3czb.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 15 by jasibe100-d4i3eqv.jpg 1_Alogue_(19).jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 17 by jasibe100-d4i3fib.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 18 by jasibe100-d4i3g5l.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 19 by jasibe100-d4i3gc2.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 20 by jasibe100-d4i3gx1.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 22 by jasibe100-d4i3hj7.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 23 by jasibe100-d4i3i26.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 24 by jasibe100-d4i3ii2.jpg Grim tales afther birth hoja 25 by jasibe100-d4i3jc6.jpg Grim tales afther birth 26 by jasibe100-d4i3jv9.jpg Grim tales afther birth hoja 27 by jasibe100-d4i3k9g.jpg Grim tales afther birth hoja 28 by jasibe100-d4i3kj1.jpg Grim tales afther birth hoja 29 by jasibe100-d4i3kw7.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 30 by jasibe100-d4i3lno.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 31 by jasibe100-d4i3m43.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 32 by jasibe100-d4i3n38.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 33 by jasibe100-d4i3n9d.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 34 by jasibe100-d4i3nej.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 35 by jasibe100-d4i3nty.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 36 by jasibe100-d4i3obn.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 37 by jasibe100-d4i3ojx.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 38 by jasibe100-d4i3ovq.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 39 by jasibe100-d4i3plq.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 40 by jasibe100-d4i3pug.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 41 by jasibe100-d4ia7nk.jpg Grim tales after birth hoja 42 by jasibe100-d4jic6k.jpg Grim tales Afther 43.jpg Grim Tales After 44.jpg Grim tales after 45.jpg Grim Tales Aftter hoja 46.jpg Grim Tales After 47.jpg Grim tales after 48.jpg Grim talesAfter Birth hoja 49.jpg Grim tales After Birth 50.jpg Grim tales a b hoja 51 by jasibe100-d4nlic2.jpg Grim Tales Afther 52.jpg Grim tales a b hoja 53 by jasibe100-d4nljae.jpg Grim tales a b hoja 54 by jasibe100-d4nlmr5.jpg Grim tales a b hoja 56 by jasibe100-d4nlobl.jpg Grim tales afther 55.jpg Grim tales a b hoja 57 by jasibe100-d4nlp81.jpg Grim Tales afther 58.jpg Grim tales Afther 59.jpg Grim tales afther 60.jpg Grim tales afther 61.jpg Grim Tales Afther 62.jpg Grim tales afther 63.jpg Grim tales Afther 64.jpg Grim tales afther 65.jpg Grim Tales Afther 66.jpg Grim tales afther 67.jpg Grim tales afther 68.jpg - Everafter= 061216_ea.jpg|Chained Book 061223_ea.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf 061230_ea.jpg|Um... - Holiday Pages= 120401_grim.jpg|Wrong page Fooh 131225_grim.jpg|I saw mommy seducing Santa Claus 140401_grim.jpg|Not so Minnie Happy halloween 2014 by bleedman-d84milx.jpg|Halloween Christmas Special Page 1.jpg|Christmas Special page 1 Christmas Special Page 2.jpg|Christmas Special page 2 Halloween special 2016-copy.jpg|OCTOBER COMIC SPECIAL Halloween special p2.jpg|SLENDERTALE PAGE 2 Halloween special p3.jpg|MERCY halloween_special_p3b.jpg|FIGHT christmas_special_page_1.jpg|A CHRISTMAS STORY PAGE 1 christmas_special_2_text.jpg|A CHRISTMAS STORY PAGE 2 christmas_special_3_text.jpg|A CHRISTMAS STORY PAGE 3 christmas_special_4.jpg|A CHRISTMAS STORY LAST PAGE - Promotional Art= Grim_Tales.jpg|The 1st Cover of The Grim Tales From Down Below grim_tales_afterbirth_by_bleedman-d31ul7p.jpg|The 1st poster from the upcoming chapter Grim Tales Afterbirth unused-page-studies-bleedman-29329417-900-799.jpg|Page Studies }} Category:Gallery